Brothers Of Chaos
by kingprawnsct
Summary: Over hearing his friends betrayal a week after the graveyard incident, Harry disappears. 2 years later with a companion in tow, he returns to do his duty. Where the hell has he been? On Hold


**Disclaimer **– I do not own Harry Potter otherwise I would be rich and not be writing this

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

It was midnight at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The sky was pitch black and in the middle of a violent thunderstorm. Despite being in the very depths of the castle, Harry could still hear the loud roars as they echoed along the silent corridors. Normally, students weren't walking corridors at this time of night but Harry was an exception. Ever since the night of Lord Voldemorts revival, nightmares had plagued his sleep and the only thing that seemed to calm him down was a long walk round the castle. The first night he tried this, having forgotten his invisibility cloak, Harry had almost been caught been Filch, the school caretaker, and had narrowly avoided him with a little help from the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick. However, on this walk something struck Harry as strange. Everytime so far the castle had been completely deserted but this time he had discovered an open classroom with sounds coming from within. As he crept towards it, he could slowly hear the voices become clearer until, with a pang of shock, he realised who they belonged to.

"I must say that I am dissapointed in you. You must not let yourself break away from young Harry again if you want to continue being paid" a voice began

"Yes Professor" another voice answered. _'That's Ron!'_ Harry thought

"And Miss Granger, thank you for all the information you have provided to me this year"

"Thank you, Professor" the voice of Hermione answered

"I have arranged a transfer of 1,000 galleons from the Potter vault for the pair of you. Consider this an end of year bonus"

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore, but I still don't understand why Potter is so important" Ron said

"Because Mr Weasley, if I had not put those blocks on his magic then he would currently be the most powerful wizard in the next year or so. If he still has the block on him when he attacks Voldemort and it should be removed..."

"Then the resulting magical blast would destroy both of them" Hermione finished

"Precisely Miss Granger. We cannot take the risk of creating another Dark Lord. Now.."

Enough. He had heard enough. As slowly and quietly as possible he turned round and just started off in the first direction he came to. _'How could they do this?' _he started thinking _'All these years Dumbledore has been paying them to be my friends? And with my parents money?'_ Anger and hatred began to build up towards the old man that until just now he had looked up to with great respect. However this rage quickly turned into panic and worry. '_How in hell __am I__ supposed to beat Voldemort?__'_ he wondered not realising he had begun pacing. _'How can I fight him if the old bastard has blocked my magic? How could I last in a fight If I barely managed to survive the graveyard?'_

As if in answer to his question a door had just appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Quickly searching his mind he realised that never before had he seen a room on this corridor of the 7th floor before. With his natural curiosty rising, he strode over and entered the room. As his eyes focused to the increased lighting, his first thought was of the Hogwarts library. The walls were lined with huge bookshelves and contained so many books that Hermione would drool just at the sight. In the centre of the room was a large podium which contained a single, and quite old, tome. Opening the tome, he began to read the first page. And then the next. And the next. Harry was amazed. This book, if the contents were true, would be the answer to his prayers. If he could discover what this book told him, then he would be able to take on Voldemort. Putting the tome in the safety of his arms, Harry left the room and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. His quest, had just begun...

A/N This story will replace my SW crossover. I believe that this story will be much better and (hopefully) you will think so as well. Please R&R.


End file.
